marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Incredible Hulk Vol 2 107
- ... The Warbound are in their spaceship. Hulk warns them that if they help him fight the Illuminati, that they will be called monsters, but they are resolved in their desire to help. Korg also wishes to fight Thor while Brood wants to destroy the X-Men, as each had wronged their species in the past. He warns his allies about the dangers but they are headstrong in helping their leader. Korg asks if Hulk has any friends on Earth, but Hulk says the humans are Banner's friends, not his. On Earth, Mastermind Excello approaches Hercules and Angel and petitions their help on behalf of the Hulk. S.H.I.E.L.D. arrives and orders both unregistered heroes not to ignore Mastermind. Excello uses a device to make S.H.I.E.L.D. fire missiles at them, which causes Hercules to believe S.H.I.E.L.D. wants to harm them and so he fights the agents. The two former Champions escape together with Mastermind Excello. Angel is upset that he is now a wanted criminal and frozen from his bank accounts. Mastermind Excello reveals that last week he had hacked into Warren's back accounts and diverted money for his own use, including creating a private amphibious flyer. Mastermind wants to enroll Namor's help so they travel to Atlantis. There, Namor warns Mastermind Excello about the dangers of trusting the Hulk, and refuses to cooperate. They witness the holographic recording of Hulk demanding to see the Illuminati members, threatening them with the body of a defeated Black Bolt. Namor's cousin Namora sympathizes with Hulk and joins the three as they return to the surface world. On the way to New York, they encounter a boatload of people traveling opposite the evacuating masses. For various reasons these people are intent on being in New York with the Hulk. One of them is later revealed to be Tom Foster, the cousin of the deceased hero Goliath. The Hulk arrives on the scene, battling Iron Man. Mastermind tries to talk to the other Warbound to offer help, but is grounded by the Warbound's ship. They instead perform various rescue activities until the fight is over. After the dust clears, Mastermind Excello approaches Hulk to offer him help in person, but Hulk scoffs at his puniness and rushes to attack. Hercules saves him and fights the Hulk for a while until a badly injured Hercules convinces the Hulk that they, along with a crowd of puny humans, really want to help. This gives the Hulk pause as he considers... | Writer1_1 = Greg Pak | Penciler1_1 = Gary Frank | Inker1_1 = Jon Sibal | Colourist1_1 = Chris Sotomayor | Letterer1_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor1_1 = Mark Paniccia | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * ** * Other Characters: * * * * ** ** ** * * ** ** ** ** ** * * Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * * Hudson River, , Items: * Vehicles: * * | Notes = Continuity Notes * The Warbound are seeking revenge for the following: ** The Hulk wants revenge against the Illuminati for exiling him into space in ** Korg seeks revenge against Thor for his earlier defeat years ago in . Korg is unaware that at the time of this story, Thor had recently died in . Thor will not be resurrected until much later in . ** No-Name of Brood wants revenge against the X-Men for destroying her homeworld. That happened in . ** All of the Warbound also seeks revenge against the Illuminati as they blame them for the seeming destruction of the planet Sakaar in . * Amadeus Cho recounts how the Hulk once battled the Champions a few years back. This was chronicled in . * Namora mentions being frozen in ice for decades. She was seemingly killed by Llyra as seen in . However she was merely placed in suspended animation and eventually released in . She states that she was in suspended animation for 50 years. This length of time should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. * Thomas Foster mentions how his uncle Bill, the hero known as Goliath, was killed in the superhero Civil War. That happened in . Chronology Notes This story intersects with many other stories during the World War Hulk event. As such the continuity of various characters are much more complex than usual. The affected characters are as follows: Events Happening Concurrently With Page 1 to 7: * * * Page 9, Panel 5: * Page 1 to 17: * * * * Page 10: * * * Page 13 to Page 14 Panel 1: * Page 14 Panel 2 to Panel 3: * Page 14 to 17: * Page 17 Panel 2 to Page 18 Panel 1: * * * * Events Happening Concurrently With Page 18 Panel 2 to Page 19: * * * * Page 17 Panel 2 to Page 19: * Page 20 to 24: * * * * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} ru:Incredible Hulk Vol 2 107 Category:World War Hulk